Various games are played using playing cards, where a typical game may use one or more decks of cards, which may have 52 cards of various values and suits. Other card games may use different numbers of cards, and some games may be played with multiple decks of cards. Various mechanical means of performing operations which may have the effect of randomizing the deck of cards are known.